


A New Adventure

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Time Lady Rose, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Theta gaped as Arkytior dropped her robes and stood in front of him, chin held up high, piercing golden eyes staring down at him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I… have no idea what I did here. But it fulfills [!](http://thesilverfoxandthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/107929838802/trope-card-1-2015-if-interested-get-one-here)

Theta gaped as Arkytior dropped her robes and stood in front of him, chin held up high, piercing golden eyes staring down at him.

The two adolescents were playing a game Arkytior, or Rose as he liked to call her, had found in one of the many bookshelves in the Academy's library.

Just _what_ a simpleminded book filled with games for children on Earth was doing there, he wasn't quite sure, but it sounded quite fun.

Everything had started off innocently. It was just a simple game of ‘truth or dare.’

"Usually," Rose lectured, "It's played with a whole group of friends, which makes things interesting, but I think we'll have even more fun with just the two of us, don't you think, Doctor?"

Theta, or the Doctor as _Rose_ had come to call him, had stuttered and blushed before agreeing. He still wasn’t used to the name, a name Rose had given him after he'd fixed a few of her scrapes and cuts more times than they could both count, which was saying a lot. What she hadn't said at the moment was that they didn't really have any friends that would be interested in playing the game. Or, at least, not fairly.

Knowing Koschei, he'd find a way to cheat.

The two had chosen most of the time, but it quickly became a bit dull, considering they knew almost everything about each other. So when they began with the ‘dares’ it would be something simple like, “Hop on one foot” and “Shout the most profane words you can think of in under five seconds” and “Run to Yefiko’s garden and grab his prized plants.”

What the Doctor had been thinking when he dared her to take off her robes, he wasn't quite sure. He just knew that if she didn't do something, then he would win. He had always been too competitive for his own good. What he'd forgotten was, so could she.

Time Lords, even those still in training, were not known for baring their flesh to others which was why they wore such heavy garments. Even though she was still wearing a slip underneath, his mouth was suddenly quite dry and he didn't know quite what to say. He stared at Rose's challenging look, however, and knew there was only one thing to do.

The blonde haired girl tilted her head as he shed his own robes and, as he watched her bite her lower lip, he grew more confident. "I dare you to… touch my arm."

Her eyes flew back to his, shock written on her face and he almost took it back before she nodded sharply and took a step towards him.

His heart raced and he suddenly wished he'd regenerated at least once so he could have full use of his respiratory bypass. He could feel her warmth as she stood before him now, hand out and reaching. Inhaling sharply at her hesitant touch, the Doctor watched her watch him curiously. It's not that they'd never _not_ touched each other. They'd just never had this skin-to-skin contact and with all the feelings rushing through him, he wondered if that were the reason for it.

Thoughts of logic went out the window when Rose said, "I dare you to remove my slip."

He had always trusted her and though she had always been braver than he, this was taking things too far, he thought. The utter trust in _her_ eyes, however, stopped him from saying anything. Instead, he moved his hands, bunching the dark, stiff cloth from her waist and began pulling it up.

Time Lords weren't idiots, the two of them much less so. They knew what bodies looked like, but it was one thing to see them in projectors or books and another to see them _in the flesh_ as it were. More so, to see his _best friend’s_ body.

Quite suddenly, he could feel Rose's nervousness, a niggling in the back of his head. He cleared his throat. "May I?" He indicated to his own slip.

Somehow, their little childish game became something much more as Rose nodded and they began a new adventure all their own.


End file.
